Refrigerators are apparatuses configured to store food under low temperature conditions.
Such a refrigerator includes a main body provided with a storage compartment, and a door movably connected to the main body to open and close the storage compartment.
For example, the storage compartment may be divided into a refrigerator compartment and a freezer compartment, and the door includes a refrigerator compartment door opening and closing the refrigerator compartment, and a freezer compartment door opening and closing the freezer compartment.
Thus, a user should open the refrigerator compartment door and the freezer compartment door to take out food stored in the refrigerator compartment door and the freezer compartment door.